Until You Kissed My Lips, and You Saved Me
by when the night grows old
Summary: The air was thick, the tension hanging by a thread, threatening to snap. This was their first fight. And let it be known, it could've been their last. AU. Drabble of sorts. Title from 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele.


**A/N: quick little drabble of sorts :P **

**ATTENTION: GO TO http : /naturesoundsfor . me/set-fire-to-the-rain **

**and listen to it while you read! (this was sort of my inspiration for this in the first place, you see)**

The rain was coming down hard, relentlessly, refusing to let up. The thunder would crack ever so often, the clouds almost shaking in retaliation. The lightning would strike and the black sky would light up with a sign of life for only a moment. The air was thick, the tension hanging by a thread, threatening to snap. This was their first fight. And let it be known, it could've been their last.

The patio door swung open in the angry wave of force it was thrust with. The wooden frame shook and wobbled as it collided with the side of the house, creaking loudly and tensely.

The brunette boy stormed out of the house, the anger radiating off his skin, burning through the surface, creating a shell of stress and unrelenting animosity. His screams were loud and rumbling, threatening to compete with that of the thunder. His tears ran hot down his warm cheeks, the chagrin burning low in his gut.

The dark haired boy followed the brunette out into the heavy rain. His heart ached, burned, withered away with every shout, every yell, every scream, every tear. Each footstep towards the door ripped a part of his soul. Each "I'm sorry" fell from his lips upon ears that would not listen. Each beg and plead was sent out into the tense atmosphere only to be swallowed up my the vexation surrounding him entirely.

The brunette stepped into the shower. His skin nearly shriveled up as the cool water came into contact with his heated body. The coolness began to consume him, bit by bit. The acrimony slowly leaked out of his body, the rain threatening to wash away every inhibition, every angry thought, every obdurate bone in his body. The rise and fall of his chest slowed, the fight within his heart leaving his body with each exhale. The calm serenity entering with each inhale. His body was a temple, forever sacred, and treated as such. The rain was his mantra, keeping him in check.

The dark haired boy, too, stepped into the cloudburst. His heart pounded against its confines, threatening to leap from its cavity. His breath was stolen from his lungs, the burning sensation fueling his heart to mend. The drops came in contact with his skin, sliding off almost effortlessly as a drop to glass. His skin was already pale and taught against his bones, the water already cold and chilling to every surface it encountered, his heart already blue and sinking away from the world. The rain didn't phase him. He didn't feel it. He could only feel the emptiness in his chest, the brokenness of his soul, the tearing of the sobs wracking through his body. His body was a wonderland, forever changing and fascinating, and explored as one. The rain was his reminder that he was more, a living being.

The brunette turned towards the dark haired boy, their eyes meeting and forming an unbreakable bond, an unspoken vow, the promise and invocation of evermore. The brunette's icy eyes shattered. The dark haired boy's titian eyes melted. And in an implicit moment of weakness, the two mended every fractured aspect of each other with their forgiving glance.

They were in each others arms, holding and caressing. Lips, touching and exchanging heat. The passion was thick, the love was explosive and ignitable. Breath was shared, strong hands comforting, delicate hands atoning. And for a moment, they forgot all doubts, all harsh words were dissolved, they were consumed by amour, and in that instant felt infinite.

The rain continued to fall around them, the thunder continued to crack, the lightening continued to strike, the wind continued to whirl. But the fire within the brunette had ceased, the rain smothering it dry. The ice-like exterior surrounding the dark haired boy vanished, cracking under the ferocity of the persistent downpour. This was their first fight, but would not be their last.

~ end ~

**A/N: so I took a break from writing the other stories to write this little drabble of sorts! Again, if you didn't listen to the soundclip while you were reading, you're missing out. It really helps get you into the mood of the story, I think.**

**Please review if you want more stories like this!**


End file.
